Field
The technology described herein relates to ultrasound devices and related methods and apparatus.
Related Art
Ultrasound imaging probes exist. Conventionally, distinct probes are required for imaging in two dimensions (2D) or three dimensions (3D). Separate design and manufacture of such distinct probes are required, which increases cost and limits versatility of the probes.
Also, conventional ultrasound probes are designed for connection to specialized control systems. The probes themselves include transducers but typically lack any control circuitry for controlling operation of the transducers or processing signals received by the transducers. Rather, control of the transducers and processing of signals received by the transducers is performed by the specialized control systems. The specialized control systems are available to only a select few. Such design further limits the versatility and accessibility of the ultrasound probes.